PROJECT SUMMARY ? Administrative Core A Administrative Core A oversees day to day functioning of the Center for Opioid and Cocaine Addiction (COCA). Core A provides an administrative structure, an organizational framework, and a plan to insure integration of the various components of the Center. The primary goal of Core A is to orchestrate the projects to maximize efficiency and savings, provide a forum for the exchange and mutual comparison of data, as well as orchestrate mentoring and outreach activities in the field of addiction at the Medical University of South Carolina. Specific goals are outlined below. Promote Scientific Rigor and Synergy 1. Provide a forum for integrating ideas, experimental designs and research findings between the projects. 2. Provide access to assistance in statistical evaluation of data generated by the COCA and genetics consultation. 3. Provide an Internal Advisory Board mechanism for constant internal evaluation of COCA progress, and to establish and arrange for visits from an External Advisory Board. 4. Provide for data sharing amongst COCA investigators by maintaining a private COCA server. 5. Provide public access to the National Resource Databases being generated by the COCA, both on the COCA website and appropriate national public databases. 6. Provide the financial infrastructure to assist in hiring personnel, and purchasing supplies and equipment. Mentoring and Outreach 1. Working with Pilot Core C to mentor junior faculty by expanding opportunities in addiction research. 2. Contribute to seminars and journal clubs for pre- and postdoctoral fellows, as well as to promote community outreach to disseminate the latest findings in addiction research. 3. Provide an outreach infrastructure, notably with the College of Charleston neuroscience undergraduates and to high school seniors, and facilitate ongoing international outreach programs. 4. Contribute monies for PIs to present data generated by the COCA at national meetings.